


The sky broke with a rumble of thunder

by SantanaRohana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Female Harry Potter, Harry is Hebe
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 10:34:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21444820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SantanaRohana/pseuds/SantanaRohana
Summary: Em um mundo, em vários, na verdade, a selagem das chamas do céu de Sawada Tsunayoshi resultaria em alguns efeitos colaterais infelizes, mas nada mais, este mundo, todavia, não é um deles...
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Harry Potter
Kudos: 22





	The sky broke with a rumble of thunder

_O verão termina e com ele chega o fim dos dias quentes_

_Acenda a lareira, Hebe_

_Ou congelaremos nos rigores dos meses que se avizinham_

_Acenda a lareira, Hebe,_

_Necessitamos banho quente para afastar o gelo de nossos ossos_

_Acenda a lareira, Hebe,_

_Estamos mandando..._

L.S.B.

**31 de Outubro, 1991, Sanhaim**

**Potter Cottage, Godric’s Hollow**

**West Country, Inglaterra**

**Grã-Bretanha**

Começa assim. Uma feliz e pequena família de três. Um pai pateta que usa ultrapassados óculos redondos, uma mãe de cabeça vermelha que às vezes pensa ter dois filhos em vez de um, e o bebê que sempre parece estar sorrindo, apesar de nunca ter deixado os limites da casa onde nasceu.

Termina assim. A família preguiçosamente reunida na sala, curtindo Halloween, quando o bebê começa a bocejar e os pais decidem que é hora de coloca-lo no berço. A mãe chega tão longe quanto as escadas antes da porta ser soprada fora das dobradiças.

“Corra Lily, eu vou segurá-lo”

E ela corre, escadas acima e direto para o berçário onde mantêm as chaves de portal, exceto que elas não funcionam e tentar aparatar é recebido com resultados de igual fracasso. Ela bloqueia a porta com tudo o que pode pensar, deixando no processo o bebê no berço, mas no fim é para nada, por que pouco depois de um flash de luz verde no andar de baixo e o baque de algo atingindo o chão – ela não quer pensar sobre o que isso significa, ela não pode – a porta é explodida, assim como a da entrada tinha sido, e surge no batente o monstro.

Três chances lhe são apresentadas para se afastar do caminho, ela as rejeita. _É meu bebê_, ela quer gritar além do bolo de terror em sua garganta, _por que tipo de monstro me toma?_ Em vez, ela guarda silêncio e espera, rezando para as runas que escrevera sob o berço e escondidas de olhares curiosos por um tapete funcionem.

“Avada Kedrava”

Sibila o monstro e ela morre em um clarão de luz verde, seu corpo atingindo o chão como uma marionete cujas cordas foram cortadas, cabelos vermelhos que se derramam pelo chão a sua volta como uma poça de sangue carmesim.

O monstro então se vira para o bebê espiando de entre as grades do berço, varinha que se nivela em sua direção, e volta a pronunciar o feitiço infame. Uma das três imperdoáveis, chamadas assim por que seu uso é como seu nome sugere, imperdoável.

“Avada Kedrava”

O teto explode, um espectro deixa através do buraco, e no berço fica um bebê com um corte em forma de raio que sangra em sua testa. Seu peito expande-se com respirações exaustas e quando é tomado por um gigante de um homem tempos depois, após o homem que chora sobre o corpo da mulher morta ter deixado quando sua aproximação foi notada, sua pele é gélida.

Longe dali, em Londres, um bebê chora desconsoladamente nos braços de sua mãe, sem qualquer motivo aparente, e atrás de suas pálpebras fechadas com raiva, seus olhos roxos brilhantes passam despercebidos até que dorme de exaustão tempos depois.

Em todo o mundo, pessoas erguem seus copos e exclamam em tom jubiloso, “A Hebe Potter, a menina-que-sobreviveu”, enquanto na porta de uma casa nos subúrbios em Little Whinging, Surrey, dormi um bebê que desconhece as festas jogadas em sua homenagem, ou as lágrimas derramadas por ela.

Ela não sabe, não saberá por anos por vir, sobre essas coisas... ela saberá, entretanto, que ela nunca estará sozinha, independentemente do que pareça aos outros...

O vento frio sopra ao ar folhas secas e dentro de seus cobertores Hebe estremece, apesar de inconsciente, seus dedinhos apertando-se em torno de uma carta escrita em tinta roxa brilhante, olhos movendo-se sob suas pálpebras.

Ninguém vê, mas os olhos antes verdes são agora cor de laranja e os recessos de sua mente são envolvidos por cristal verde que restringe o parasita revoltante que prendera-se em sua cicatriz ... Fogo laranja queima em sua alma e acarinha a brasa roxa ligada a ela, que tremula e agita-se, como um gato irritado.

Ninguém admite, mas ninguém sabe nada, inclusive um tolo velho de roupas excessivamente coloridas, que sofre com delírios de grandeza e um vício em gotas de limão...


End file.
